Electrical enclosure hinges that are integrally cast at least in part onto the cover and housing are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,905 to John E. Nicpon of Chicago, Ill. That patent discloses a top-hinged cover for an outdoor lamp where the hinge is integrally cast as part of the housing and cover and comprises two "U" shaped extensions on the cover as well as four on the housing. This already known construction, however, does require separate hinge pins, and those hinge pins pivotally lock the cover to the housing to prevent its removal therefrom. Routine servicing of such devices may include replacing parts, and in the cast of a lamp case, cleaning the glass lens in the cover. Because an outdoor lamp is usually mounted in an elevated and stationary position, this operation is frequently done from a ladder or elevated platform. Under certain conditions, such as when weather or lighting conditions are poor, it would be desirable to be able to remove the cover from the housing so that the cleaning of the glass lens could be carried on in a more favorable environment. Normally an additional capability such as that of being able to remove the cover from the housing would require a more expensive construction than the Nicpon construction mentioned above.